Cucumbersome
Cucumbersome is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Mr. Pickles frames Pranky for a crime he didn't commit. Roles Starring *Pranky *Mr. Pickles Featuring *Lammy *Lumpy Appearances *Savaughn *Otus *Sniffles *Truffles *Hoppy *Josh Plot Lammy puts up a trampoline in her yard. She grabs Mr. Pickels and heads for a jump, only to fall through a hole that has been cut in the trampoline. She spots Pranky laughing with a pair of scissors. As she heads back into her yard, Mr. Pickles gets an idea to teach his prankster a lesson. A crunch sound is heard and Lammy comes out to find in horror a pickle bitten in half. Pranky arrives to see what is going on, with pieces of pickle on his shirt. Lammy assumes he murdered Mr. Pickles and calls the police. At the police station, Pranky is confronted by good cop Otus and bad cop Savaughn, who fail to believe his pleads of being innocent. Detective Lumpy casually stumbles into the room trying to look for culprits. Pranky tells him about the crime he was framed for and asks him to find the true culprit. After Lumpy sets off, Savaughn and Otus send Pranky to court. Much to Pranky's shock, Mr. Pickles appears looking out of the window, revealing he is fine. Lumpy aimlessly looks for clues around town, when he spots Hoppy about to pull a prank with a banana peel on a staircase. He assumes Hoppy as a suspect and yells at him, causing Hoppy to jump on the banana peel and get sliced by the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs is a footprint, and Lumpy snaps a photo of his first clue. Meanwhile, Pranky is at court. Judge Sniffles tells him to testify. Pranky spots Mr. Pickles about to drop a safe on Sniffles' head, so he pushes him out of the way. On the safe is a spray-painted picture of Pranky blowing a raspberry. Sniffles finds him guilty and Savaughn and Otus send him away to be punished. Back in town, Lumpy looks at the footprint he snapped and tries to match it. He spots Josh chopping up vegetables, including pickles, to make art. After comparing his feet with the photo, Lumpy marks him as a suspect and points at him. Josh gets started, slips on juice, and causes a tower of squash to squash him. Nearby, Truffles is seen eating a jar of pickles, so Lumpy handcuffs him. In a field, Pranky is prepared to be hanged while Lammy and some spectators watch. Pranky tries to plead one last time that he didn't do it, when Lumpy shows up with Truffles. He shows Savaughn the footprint he snapped, but he can quickly tell he found the wrong person because Truffles has hooves. With everyone busy, Mr. Pickles reveals himself to Pranky with a bottle of relish (which he squirted on Pranky's shirt) and the other pickle used to frame him. He jumps into Pranky's mouth and everyone turns around to find Pranky apparently eating him. Savaughn pulls the rope and Pranky gets killed, causing him to shoot Mr. Pickles into Lammy's eye socket. Lumpy points at Savaughn and suspects him for murder. The ending iris closes on Savaughn's shocked look. Moral "Think before you act." Deaths #Hoppy is sliced by stairs. #Josh is squashed by piles of squash. #Pranky is hanged. #Lammy is hit in the eye by Mr. Pickles. Trivia *This is one of few times someone other than Lammy sees Mr. Pickles being alive. *Josh's death is ironic considering the way he died and what killed him. *Hoppy's death is similar to Cuddles' death in Sweet Ride. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 29 Episodes